User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 17
Dance In The Dark Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The TD motorcross made a return but with better bikes. And the merger arrived. Also seems like we all underestimated a certain competitor when he showed off his skills in this challnge. Unfortunately Katie was the unlcuky girl to leave. Who will be next to leave. Also who will win the bet? Duncan or Yazzy? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Gwen: 12 of us left. Yazzy: And we're legit in the merger. I love it. Joanna: I just feel bad for Katie. First she's missing Mike then she leaves. Bridgette: Exactly. Courtney: I just wonder what this challenge is. Ash: Courtney when don't you? Courtney: SHUT IT ............. ASH. Ash: It's true. Ash: Thirsty lil bitch to be honest. Chris: All 12 contestants remaining. Meet in the ampitheater! Lizzy: 1D is finally here! Gwen: You LIKE them? Lizzy: YES! Don't judge moi. Chris: Ready for your next challenge? Cody: Should we be concerned? Chris: Probably so. This challenge is a fashion show. Yazzy: Huh? Gwen: You gotta be shitting me. I don't like models. Tyler: Dude! Xavier: Not this. Duncan: NO! HELL NO! FUCK NO! NO WAY! I AIN'T DOIN' THIS SHIT! Chris: Too late haters! Yazzy: Are we doing costumes for each other? Or the silkworms? Duncan: Reason number 2 why I hate fashion shows. I will NOT be a dress up doll. Chris: But no. You do your own designs and also you have to set up like this is one. Even you guys have to design your own stuff. Best design will get invincibility. And this won't be just any fashion show. Joanna: Can he BE any shadier? Tyler: What does he mean by set up? Joanna: I think he means to make this stage look fabulous, Ash: Like adding a runway catwalk. Lizzy: I think I got this in le bag. Courtney: I also think we oughta use the art and crafts center to design. Gwen: Yeah we oughta. (They all start setting up and designing the stage first) Gwen: Adjust that one light a little to the left. (Duncan adjusts the light) Trent: Fuck! Ok nobody turn on 21! Tyler: 21? Trent: No Tyler! Don't! Xavier: Can somebody try seeing if the runway is sturdy enough. Yazzy: Yeah we need a model. Ash: Ok I'll do it! (Ash walks down the stage) Ash: It's perfect! Ash: Why was I so afraid of this at first? Trent: So what'cha sketchin'? Yazzy: Yasmine no show you. Yazzy: Yeah you never show anyone your design. There's fucking cheaters. (Lizzy gets out a measure line and measures the mannequin) Duncan: We go from an awesome challenge to a frilly girly challenge. Ash: Guys are fashion designers too Duncan! Yazzy: And not all of them are gay! Duncan: Wanna bet Yasmine? Yazzy: No. And our first bet's not even over cause we're at least 12 more people away! Lizzy your boyfriend! Duncan: Trent your girlfriend! Yazzy: Hmm hm. (Yazzy gets some thread) Tyler: Ok I'm gonna fail. Ash: Uhh. Look. I still say you can get this. Plus think of you when you're designing. (Ash kisses Tyler on the cheek and he smiles) Gwen: Ok .......... just need some finishing touches. Lizzy: Done! Courtney: Impressive ........ for you. Joanna: Ok ladies no time now. Is everyone done? Xavier: Looks like. Courtney: Duncan .............. you - - Duncan: Shush! Duncan: It wasn't to win. I just wanna beat Yazzy at this game. Duncan: My design's good. Yazzy: We'll let the judges decide. Duncan: Still better than yours. Ash: Wow why are you 2 so competitive all of a sudden? Yazzy: You don't wanna know. Duncan: It's our way of communication. Chris: So all designs ready? Everyone: Yes. Chris: And remember contestant who's design that gets the most points on the Chef-o-meter gets is the winner. Now costumes! Make up! Even guys have to wear it! Joanna: Gotcha! Cody: Fuck you Chris! (Gwen starts putting make up on Trent) Trent: Are you trying to turn me into your design? Gwen: No just stay still though. Joanna: Ash! Check moi? Ash: You're good. Yazzy: Courtney. Your design. Courtney: Yes? Yazzy: Nice. Chris: First up! Joanna. (Joanna walks out in her design and tries avoiding the lasers) Chris: And it seems like a 7 got it. Next up Tyler. Tyler: Oh god dammit. Ash: You can do it. Your design is fine and so is your hair. DON'T FUCKING TOUCH IT! (Tyler sighs and walks out trying to avoid the lasers) Chris: I give it a 6. Tyler: That's good. Right? Joanna: Ehh. Chris: Next we have Lizzy. (Lasers start to shoot but Lizzy poses her way out but gets hit with one laser) Lizzy: JeSUS! Chris: And we're at 7.5. Lizzy: Fuck yes! Chris: Next up Cody. (Cody walks out and avoids a majority) Chris: I give it a 7. Bridgette? Bridgette: I'm glad to have not worn heels cuz. Hello klutz. (Bridgette walks out in her design) Chris: And it's at 6.5. Bridgette: I'll take it. Chris: Courtney! (Courtney walks out in her design but part of it rips) Courtney: What?! Chris: Would had been a 9 but now a 4 for a ripped design. Courtney Lizzy! Lizzy: I wish. Chris: Yazzy get on out! (Yazzy walks out and poses) Chris: 8.5. Love it! Yazzy: Top that! Chris: Next up Duncan. Duncan: I might have to try. (Duncan walks out and avoids all the lasers) Chris: It gets 8. Minus 2 points for the "I don't care" walk. Gwen! Duncan: Happy? Yazzy: Eh. That was still fun. (Yazzy and Duncan fist bump) Gwen: Showtime. (Gwen walks out in her design and poses) Chris: It gets 9. Trent you're next! (Trent walks out with a nervous look but smiles) Chris: 8 unless you'd like a 9. (Chris laughs) Trent: Laugh it up McClean but 9 jokes are old. However I'll take it Thanks. Chris: Xavier? (Xavier walks out in his design) Chris: Seriously dude? You get a 5. Xavier: Dammit! Chris: Ash? (Ash walks out in her design strutting) Chris: And we have a winner! 10 points for Ash! Ash: YAY! (Ash and Yazzy hug) Ash: I never thought I'd ace this challenge! Whoo! ' ''(At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Congrats to you all on your designs. Some were impressive, some practical, some predictable, some were spooky, some were eh. Xavier: Shut it! Chris: Considering Ash is invincible. Sadly the eliminated contestant is Courtney. Although your design was better than your boyfriend's you got the rip! Courtney: Oh my god I HATE YOU! You should never go in the fashion industry. Gwen: Maybe next time Court. Courtney: Yeah. Maybe. '''Courtney: Never go down the catwalk in a dress down but so long. Also lasers may be involved. Xavier: Ok this was fixed. Xavier: She's not going yet! (Xavier kisses Courtney before she leaves) Courtney: See you in the finale Xavvy. Chris: Who will be next eliminated? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Category:Blog posts